


One Last Time

by M_O_R_D_O_R_K



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Family, Gen, Implied Death, reader has illness, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6522658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_O_R_D_O_R_K/pseuds/M_O_R_D_O_R_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You go back on a promise. You feel horrible, you're the scum of the Earth, but you need to say 'Goodbye', need to hear them one last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> Just a sad little thought I had a while ago. Feel free to comment your thoughts.

You sigh as you slowly look around the white room. You dislike that there’s no colour, but you would feel horrible if someone had to clean up your colourful mess, had you put anything up, after this was all said and done. Two years you’ve known that this is what it was coming down to, you’ve said your all ‘goodbye’s and ‘see you whenever’s.  
Well mostly all, there’s just a few more who need to hear them…who you need to hear from. Oh, gods you can’t believe you are about to break a promise like that. You feel horrible, but hey on the Brightside after this there will never be another chance to break it. You smile a bit, and look at the laptop that the nurse has finished setting up for you.  
“…it’s a bit personal…I’m sorry but...could I get” you are cut off, by the nurse.  
“Of course dear…would you like the curtains and blinds closed as well?” he asked sweetly, you were glad he had been your nurse since you were admitted…but sad that you can’t remember his name anymore.  
“Please, don’t want them to see me like this.” You smile weakly, hell you probably even said that weakly, but you didn’t care anymore. He didn’t mind either, he just nodded smiling in acknowledgment and left to complete the tasks set for him.  
You wish he wouldn’t look at you like that, you were almost out of this place. He knew it, the doctors knew it, your family and friends knew it, hell you knew it before they did. You had everyone come visit a couple of days after you realized it, with strict orders not to come after that. You’d rather them not see you when you aren’t there.  
That had been weeks ago though. You felt you’d probably only had a week or so of consciousness left, or at least that’s what you had thought. But here you are pulling through; you don’t hope to get better though. You know it’s coming sometime, that’s why you’ll be saying goodbye to the last of your family today.  
“Gods, I hope they don’t hate me for this.” You feel your eyes sting with your guilt rising.  
“I’m sure they’ll love to hear from you don’t worry.” You hadn’t even realized the nurse came back until he spoke up handing you the headphones you requested. You nodded and he left the room, you weren’t going to tell him the truth about the rest of your family. It wasn’t really his business, but you just hoped you’d be able to finish before you…well before anything distracted you.  
You plug in the headphones and make sure the volume can’t be heard through them…due to your slower moments this may take days to say goodbye to everyone.  
“I really hope I can finish.” You say but you realize you NEED to finish.  
And that fills you with DETERMENATION.  
You open the file and it runs. Too late to turn back now, oh he sees you. He looks said, and you understand why, you feel he knows what you’re about to do even if he doesn’t know why. Great he’s making you feel worse.  
“Let them go. Let Frisk go. Let them live their life.” He says.  
“I’m sorry, I know I promised the kid no more after the first two…but I…I really need to say ‘goodbye’ to everyone.” You say even though he’s not really listening, or for that matter able to respond.  
You do a true reset, you feel horrible, you feel like the scum of the Earth, you broke a promise, but after this everyone will be happy no more resets. Ever, no one will touch your computer you’ll make sure you take it out with you after this.  
You watch the prologue scene and relax, it’s happening, this is happening. Crap you need to choose a name…no not Chara’s and Frisk’s is harder mode that you don’t really have energy for. You settle the one you never chose.  
You’ve named the fallen human ‘{y/n}’. You laugh at the thought…it’s not a lie you are falling.  
So, you continue on through Flowey’s monologue, through Toriel’s tutorial, or tutoriel as Sans would probably say. Continue through the ruins, continue through the friendships, the fun, the tears sliding down you face, gods you haven’t even passed the ruins doors and you’re already crying.  
You wipe your face and when you look back about to go into a fight with Toriel something strange happened… Frisk…well ‘{y/n}’ isn’t fighting her; Toriel is hugging the child sadly. You must have forgotten you’ve already fought her due to your condition. You shake it off crying some more as you wave bye to the Toriel on your screen. You march further past the ruins…wait where was Flowey?  
‘Oh no,’ you think ‘I must be running out of time I need to give everyone their happy ending.’  
With new resolve as you stare at the title in front of you filled with DETERMINATION you march on. As much as you love Sans’ suspenseful introduction you don’t have time, but you also don’t have the heart to press ‘x’ at all either. It’s comforting hearing his dialogue sounds, with these headphones and your foggy head it almost feels like he’s speaking directly to you and not just a jumble of typing sounds.  
He and Pap have their usual shtick and you go through the puzzles, through more battles and fights and friends. When you get to a familiar fork you go down, even if this killed ‘{y/n}’ you were going to say goodbye to him as well. But, the door was closed…weird you thought you had gotten it open the last time.  
‘Nothing I can do about that now’ you think before adding “Goodbye Dr. Gaster” as you had ‘{y/n}’ turn from the door. You continue to Snowdin and talk to everyone, they all seem happy just like you remembered.  
You leave to the town to go into battle with Pap…but he’s already at his house? But you hadn’t gone into the fog had you? You talk to Pap and he talks about your date. Did you really keep missing these events? You’re going to have to focus for Undyne, you love her fight but it’s always taken you 5 tries to beat her. Beat being the operative word for correctly running away.  
You pass through Waterfall all is normal, you even remember your fight with Undyne and you got it right first go round, how cool! You back track a bit to go do the cooking lesson portion. But find Undyne’s house already on fire. You call and she is in fact with Papyrus.  
Sighing and shaking your head as much as you can you trek to Hotlands. More battles, more friends, killer robots, cute anime nerd lizard, and spider dances have you grinning all the way to the resort. Bratty and Catty are in the alley pretty funny girls, you go back and forth talking to them and B-pants. Man, you really hope Toby agrees that B-pants should be Lawyerpants on the surface, that’d be great.  
After conversing with the teens you go to have your “second date” with Sans. His dialogue seems off in this one, but it’s been years since you played, you probably just don’t remember this as much as you used to when it first came out.  
After Sans left you did the odd quests for the hotel occupants and got the items in return. You made your way to the core. Going through all the monsters seemed really easy, even Madjicks and Night Nights. When you got to Mettaton’s stage the doors are unlocked and he’s nowhere. This is really getting weird but you are so close, you need to finish so, you push on.  
Oh gods you can’t do this part, you’re crying too much the story of the fallen human kills you every time. ‘His theme’ plays and that’s enough to almost make you nope out but you must continue for your family. You get to Asgore.  
‘I’d ask if you wanted tea but…you know how it is.’ His text reads, you smile.  
“Yea can’t really drink any right now anyway,” you hesitate for a beat “dad.” You finish. You said it, you admitted that a loud that in the last few hours you are in consciousness that you are imagining these Goat Royals as your parents. You’d feel slightly embarrassed if not for the warmth that spread through your core being like that.  
Yeah, you may be on your death bed…but who says you still can’t imagine a life with these guys?  
Your fight with Asgore doesn’t even happen, because Tori came in.  
“Hehe, thanks mom.” You laugh as everyone else fills in the room, gosh it’s great to see your old friends and family again.  
And then you brace yourself for Omega Flowey to show. And he does, he’s taunting you, mocking you, wrecking you. You call and call but no one answers, you’ve lost track of your deaths now. Something’s wrong it doesn’t take this long for anyone to show. You call and you call…but no one came.  
“Where are you?...please help me.” You say a loud…and finally you see the hearts and they save the day. You smile. Was it always like this, this stressful…this tiring? Probably not, best to get to the end.  
The dialogue happens everyone is free, true pacifist was achieved. Now it’s time for you own goodbyes, watching the credits roll, you say a goodbye out loud for each name…you don’t really have energy to voice the names, but you can manage a couple of goodbyes for the monsters you’ve grown to love. Flowey comes back again.  
“I know I said last time was it, but I can’t break this promise to you or Frisk or Sans or anyone. No more resets Flowey. I promise, get that message to them. Goodbye. I love you all.” You say, though it probably came jumbled you’re tired, weak, and crying. You need to get some rest. But before that, you grab your computer and pull up a file with a picture of everyone having a great time on the surface, you smile and let your laptop fall to the floor with a crash.  
Now it’s time for you to rest. No more resets. You promised.


End file.
